TRAILER Bakugan Metal Alchemist
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Emmm... Trailer de una adaptación que haré -.-, para más información, clic adentro XD


_**Bueno, esto es que he estado planeando una adaptación de FMA Brotherhood (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) pero versión Bakugan…**_

_**Bueno… Aquí les tengo los personajes, los que estén en blanco es que quisiera que me den una sugerencia… O un OC de ustedes XD… (Oh… Y algunos se quedarán tal cual como están, esos serán los que estén subrayados XD)**_

_Trisha Elric – Miyoko Kuso_

_Van Hohenhaim – Shinjiro Kuso_

_Edward Elric – Dan Kuso_

_Alphonse Elric – Haibaku Kuso_

_Winry Rockbell – Runo Misaki_

_Mei Chang – __**(Esto te lo quería preguntar a ti, Nicole ^^)**_

_Roy Mustang – Elright __**(XD)**_

_Riza Hawkeye – Serena Sheen_

_Maes Hughes – Jin_

_Gracia Hughes – Fabia Sheen_

_**Aquí me detendré un momento, OJO, Fabia y Serena NO serán hermanas… NO. Y a pesar de que pongo Sheen… No pasará. Ahora que está aclarado, sigamos… ^^**_

_Elysia Hughes – OC/Serenity_

_Jean Havoc – Linus Claude_

_Kain Fuery – Choji/Marucho Marukura_

_Heymans Breda – Jake Vallory_

_Vato Falman – Keith Clay __**(NO Spectra, SOLO Keith)**_

_Alex Luis Armstrong – Volt Luster __**(XD)**_

_Scieska – OC/Relena_

_Ling Yao/Greed – Shun Kazami_

_**Ésta vez, Shun y Relena NO serán hermanos XD**_

_Ran/Lan Fan – OC/Stacey Kimura_

_Father/Padre – Barodius __**(No pongo a Zenoheld, ya verán por qué)**_

_King Bradley/Wrath/Ira – Zenoheld __**(XD)**_

_Selim Bradley/Pride/Orgullo – Hydron_

_Envy/Envidia – Stoica_

_Lust/Lujuria – Kazarina __**(XD)**_

_Gluttony/Gula – Gus Grave_

_Greed/Codicia – ¿Airzel?_

_Sloth/Pereza – ¿Billy Guilbert?_

_Solf J. Kimblee – Masquerade __**(NO Alice)**_

_Scar/Cicatriz – Ace Grit_

_Miles – Spectra Fermen_

_Buccaner –_

_Basque Grand –_

_Isaac McDougall – Hairadee __**(Sí, un Bakugan (Obviamente lo voy a cambiar en una forma humana -.- XD), pero me parece de lo mejor XD si nos acordamos de él en la primera temporada)**_

_Izumi Curtis –_

_Sigu Curtis –_

_Giolio Comanche – Frosh __**(El soldado Aquos -.- … Pasará igual que con Hairadee)**_

_Denny Brosh – Mason Brown_

_Grumman – OC/Hakuro Sheen __**(Emmm… No pregunten… -.-)**_

_Hakuro __**(NO es el mismo del anterior, pero ya saben de dónde saqué su nombre XD)**__ – Gill_

_Dr. Knox – OC/Ryuuken __**(En otras situaciones, éste será padre de Linus… Y a quien Elright no soporta XD/Elright: ¬¬)**_

_Maria Ross – Lena Isis_

_Olivier Mira Armstrong – Mylene Pharao_

_Raven –_

_Yoki –_

_Hermano de Scar –_

_Fu – Marakoshin __**(El abuelo de Shun -.-, pero no en la adaptación)**_

_Pinako Rockbell – Lars Lion __**(Emmm… Pasa igual que con Hairadee -.- XD)**_

_Urey Rockbell – Tatsuo Misaki_

_Sara Rockbell – Saki Misaki_

_Dominique LeCoulte –_

_Garfiel – Baron Leltoy __**(¡YEEEI… ES HOMOSEXUAL! XD/Baron: Hey… T-T)**_

_Paninya – Paige_

_Rose Thomas – Alice Gehabich_

_Cornello – Michael Gehabich __**(Neh… No serán familia… -.-)**_

_Nina Tucker –_

_Shou Tucker –_

_**Aquí vienen las Quimeras, se quedarán tal cual como están…**_

_Roa –_

_Dorochet –_

_Martel –_

_Bido –_

_Ulcchi –_

_Doc –_

_Blondie –_

_Zampano –_

_Jelso –_

_Darius –_

_Heinkel –_

_**Y obviamente el siguiente se quedará igual que siempre…**_

_Truth/La Verdad_

_**Bueno… ¿Qué les parece un tráiler…?**_

* * *

**_La alquimia es la ciencia del entendimiento, la descomposición y la reconstrucción de la materia. Sin embargo, no es un arte omnipotente, es imposible crear algo de la nada… __Para obtenerse algo, hay que sacrificar algo de igual valor_**_**, es la equivalencia de intercambio, es el fundamento de la alquimia… Pero existe un tabú: La Transmutación Humana… Y ningún alquimista debe recurrir a ella…**  
_

_**Rizembull, por un tiempo, un par de hermanos vivieron allí… Con su madre…**_

_-¿Dan, Haibaku, dónde están? –_

_En una habitación, con varios libros en el suelo y un círculo dibujado en el suelo con tiza, se encontraban dos niños castaños-Santo cielos, ¿Otra vez desordenando el estudio de su padre? No, no deben dibujar ahí –_

_El mayor de ellos, aún con tiza en mano, respondió:-No son dibujos, mira esto…-El niño posó ambas manos en el círculo y ocurrió un brillo azul._

_La mujer se mostró sorprendida-¿Es alquimia cierto?-Viendo el pajarito de madera recién aparecido en el suelo._

… _**Su madre les elogiaba, eso los hacía muy felices, y se obsesionaron con la alquimia… Pero un día… El verano de ese mismo año… Su madre cayó enferma, y murió…**_

_Sentados frente a la tumba donde se leía un solo nombre y la fecha – __Miyoko Kuso 1878 – 1804__ – estaban ambos niños, rodillas flexionadas y los brazos rodeándolos. Unas rosas blancas estaban frente a la tumba-… Me pregunto si podremos traer a mamá de regreso…-Dijo el mayor._

_-¿Eh…?-El más pequeño miró a su hermano-… Pero en ese libro dice que crear personas no está permitido… –_

_-Es por eso…-Se levantó del suelo-… Que será nuestro secreto –_

… _**De ahí en adelante… Buscaron lo que necesitarían para realizar la transmutación humana y revivir a su madre…**_

_Terminó de escribir y sonrió-Listo…-Esa misma noche, todo estaba hecho, todo lo necesario para una transmutación humana, a lo lejos, los cuervos lanzaban su atemorizantes sonidos-Treinta y cinco litros de agua, veinte kilogramos de carbón, cuatro litros de amoníaco, un kilogramo y medio de cal, ochocientos gramos de fósforo, doscientos cincuenta gramos de sal, cien gramos de salitre, ochenta gramos de azufre, siete gramos y medio de flúor, cinco gramos de hierro, tres gramos de silicio… –_

…

_-Ahora, escribamos la fórmula constructora –_

…

_El círculo estaba compuesto, ambos hermanos se miraron, se dijeron unas palabras, y pusieron ambas manos en el círculo…_

…

_**Para obtenerse algo, hay que sacrificar algo de igual valor**_

_**La ley fundamental de la alquimia, y ambos pagaron el precio…**_

_-¡HERMANO… HERMANO, HERMANO, HERMANO…! –_

_-¡HAIBAKU! –_

_Se acercaban como podían, el menor siendo arrastrado y el mayor sin una pierna. Intentaron tomar la mano del otro-¡… HERMANO…! –_

_Pero fue muy tarde…_

… _**Ya fuese para bien, o para mal.**_

* * *

_**Bueno, ésta es mi idea (Y el tráiler, no muy bueno lo sé XD)… ¿Qué tal? Si gustan, déjenme sus opiniones, sugerencias para los personajes que falten… O sus OCS (XD) para el personaje que escojan…**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren prefectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_


End file.
